Veritas et Aequitas
by Soubi-chan I am Immortal
Summary: -Truth and Justice-   Everyone thought it was all over once the Barton foundation fell. The gundams had been destroyed and peace will rule between the earth sphere alliance and the colonies. However, the boys realize the end has yet to be reached.
1. DISCLAIMER

*DISCLAIMER*

I do not own anything of _Gundam Wing_. This story was inspired by the movie _Boondock Saints _so any similarities are probable to occur but I am trying my very best to not copyright and imitate. If I do copy from the movie, it is purely the producer's and the company's ideas and I take not rights to the ideas at all. Please do tell me if I copy far too much so I may fix the story to be proper.

*DISCLAIMER*


	2. Prologue

It was over.

The war that they had been automated for is now over. Peace now has ground to slowly grow and try to flourish in.

What are they supposed to do now though? They are veterans of war but they are teenagers. They are rebel soldiers that over threw a corrupt military to liberate the colonies and bring about unity. Are they supposed to be nobodies, blending into the crowd as nothing? They fought for freedom. They fought to protect and uphold honour.

They fought for justice. It never occurred that the battle for justice truly never ended.


	3. Realization

Six years

It has been six years since Mariemaia tried to take over the world under Barton rule, a mere puppet to her grandfather Dekim Barton. Seventy-two months have passed since Relena was given control of the new alliance. Over two thousand days have passed since a major threat to her peaceful regime. No more than 52,594.8766 hours have passed since the days when the worldwide panic of war consumed humanity and 3,155,692.6 minutes since a weapon of war was held in the hands of five infamous pilots. A grand total of 189,341,556 seconds since the boys have had to live with the continuous reel of memories containing the horrors they committed, and must now live with, while trying to assimilate into society.

Now, a peaceful routine consumes their daily lives. Every day is just another sunny day. The same old routine of brushing, showering, dressing, eating, going to work in a simple job, heading home, eating, cleaning, changing, and going to bed from six to nine at night for seven days a week is repeated over and over again. This is what two of the five pilots, Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang, now tolerate.

Is this something that was expected of the two? No. Did the boys themselves expect it? Never in their dreams. But then again, what could they expect of a life after war when all they had lived for was training for that war?

Like clockwork, Heero wakes to the sound of his alarm clock. He stares up at his ceiling, thinking and feeling nothing. It is no secret from him of what he had been-a perfect soldier primed to adapt to any kind of circumstance of war. The key thing is war. He truly knew now, what it means to be numb. There is nothing to live for in his life at this moment. There is no drive aside from the fact to live his life peacefully. Peacefully. What an odd term it is for him. Was he not supposed to be happy? Should he be elated that he no longer is a weapon, no longer an accessory to war? He is now a civilian like everyone else. Why did it bug him so though?

With a shrug, he let the idea fall and he rises from his bed. Without any change, he goes through the same exact routine he does every day; shower, brush, dry, dress, and wake Wufei, coffee and toast. He sits at the small circular table they have in their apartment. It is not amazing but it definitely is not something cheap either. After completing their education, both boys had gone into fields of science and math. Heero became a top-notch software engineer and program designer and Wufei became a lawyer with his thirst for justice. Money is not something they lacked but they did not aim to make famous names. They kept low key and undercover.

"Morning Yuy," Wufei says, entering the kitchen and making his usual pot of tea.

"Morning," he replies simply.

"Are you going to get the groceries today or am?"

"I'll grab them on my way home." With that said Wufei nods his head and prepares his morning meal. He did not speak much and he dare not try to speak of his own feelings of irritation. Living this mundane, repetitive life got on his nerves, but he did not want to spark a fight with his apartment mate and he certainly did not want to dig up the past he was forced to bury. The war is over, the gundams destroyed. The sun has set on their time.

"You working late again today?"

"Not sure. Hopefully," he says honestly. He needed something to keep his mind busy and pursue keeping the justice of the world as best he could in this new time. Heero grunts lightly as he finishes coffee.

"We better start heading out," He sighs, rising from his chair, and Wufei nods, placing his dishes in the sink and grabbing what he needs. They lock up and walk down to the local bus stop for their daily commute. With a nod to the other, they split ways.

Heero takes his usual seat with his usual grabbing of the newspaper. Next to him, as per usual, is a young girl entranced in her day's choice of book. From the looks of it, it was a textbook on psychology, and he gathers from her looks and appearance that she is a college student to some degree, or someone recently graduated and just highly fascinated with the subject. It does not matter to him either way though. He sits in this seat and she sits there—that is how it is.

"Hey lady, **move it**." A gruff voice laced with a thick accent demands, shoving past a woman and effectively pushing her down the steps of the stairs. Heero had not noticed when, having tuned out the usual quiet ride until now, but his bench friend had rushed over to aid the woman.

"Hey, ever hear of excuse me or please? You don't just shove a person down the steps!" She calls after the person, shocking the crowd. The man turns around to see the young woman. She did not stand much taller than 5'8" with a mix of black and dark burnt sienna hair tied in a loose ponytail. A pair of translucent green eyes glare behind thin frameless glasses, her from scrawny compared to the burly man she is talking to.

"Mind your own fucking business, little girl," he snorts, hot air coming out of his nose , flaring and blustering at her like an angry bull.

"What business? You shoved her down the steps like a bulldozer knocking over a picket fence!" She snaps, gesturing between him and the now standing, cowering woman. "You don't do that, **ever**." She stresses, bringing a hand sharply downward in front of her to assert her belief.

"You don't know who you are dealing with," he snarls a bit as people start to mutter, angry and outraged murmurs of his rudeness circulating the bus.

"I don't give a fuck who you think I'm dealing with. I know I'm dealing with an eight ton, brain dead, cue ball, whale sized behemoth, who needs to learn what a breath mint is. You could be fucking Relena Darlian for all I care; I still would tell you to behave yourself. You're no one special that can walk over people like they're nothing."

"Shut up!" He bursts out, finally giving in to his anger as he lunged forward, swinging at her. Luckily, she saw this and ducked in time to dodge it, making the guy lose his balance a bit as he swung recklessly. Using this chance to trip him hard, he went face first into the ground, his shocked look compressed into his face from the hard plant. Emboldened by her bravery, the crowd started to gather and glare, talking about what a low life he was. Enraged once more, the burly thug merely sneered as his partner whispered something in another language and ushered him out the door of the next stop. He gives a death glare to the girl, who merely flips him off.

"I never wanna see your ugly mug here again, ya hear?" She shouts out after him, oblivious to the fact that the bully's comrade has spotted a cop, and the two had to get out before they were recognized and trouble ensued. The people on the bus cheer for her as Heero sat stoically, his perfect apathetic mask in face that hides the fact that the cogs are turning in his mind.

[_Who is this girl? Why did she go out of her way to help another? Why didn't any of the men stand up? Why was no one else opposed to his blatantly rude act until she intervened?_] He pondered, his eyes set on the girl as she checked up on the victim.

His daily ritual is now shot, the curtains torn open to show the light. Peace, though majority there is still not here. Justice still remained undelt. What is even more disturbing to him, why had he not reacted? [_Have I really become just like anybody else? Did I really not care for that woman and the injustice of that man taking a swing at the one person who stood up against him?_] He glared down at the paper before him, his hands shaking a bit. Did he, Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, become nothing but a nameless person that let cruelty come and go as it pleases?

**GitHub:** Software description: foreign words learning tool (Ruby). 


End file.
